No Longer the Last
by SupergamerGreg79
Summary: Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald one evening when Eggman attacks. Knuckles battles it, but can't win without the help of Shade. Will they win? KnucklesxShade. Oneshot.


Knuckles and Shade © Sega

**

* * *

**

Oneshot: No Longer the Last

It was time for the sunset on Angel Island, home of Knuckles the Echidna, the former last echidna and guardian of the omnipotent Master Emerald. He used to be the last echidna, and believed it until the day he met Shade of the Nocturnus Echidnas. After that meeting, he had been feeling…something of an impulse. They worked together well, but Knuckles couldn't help but think of something. He put it out of his mind, thinking that it couldn't be possible…or could it?

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "What are you doing up here?"

Knuckles looked up and saw a peach-colored echidna with black battle armor walking up to him. It was Shade.

"I'm guarding the Master Emerald, like I always do." Knuckles replied. "If I don't, someone will take it, and then, who knows what'll happen."

"I understand." Shade told him, placing a hand on his shoulder while sitting next to him. "I take it that it's your job?"

Knuckles simply nodded. "Guarding the Master Emerald is something that I'm stuck with. Why I'm the one, I don't know. I guess it's because I was the last echidna…before I met you."

"Well, how about you take a rest and let someone else guard it?" Shade asked.

"Why would I do that?" Knuckles asked. "How do I know you're not just going to turn around and steal it?"

"Knuckles, I'm not like anyone else." Shade replied. "I actually care about you. You're strong and determined. I've never seen a hero like that."

Knuckles was about to just decline when he heard that last sentence. "You…you think I'm a hero?"

"Yes. You stood up to Ix, you recovered the Master Emerald without hesitation, and you led us that one time at Nocturne." Shade told him. "Well, part of us, anyway."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Knuckles said while smiling. Shade just smiled back. This moment was awkward, but it felt right. Knuckles slowly pulled Shade closer to him. Shade didn't even resist. They closed their eyes and leaned in…but were interrupted by an explosion. It was a small bomb that had exploded at the bottom of the steps to the altar. They both got up to find Eggman.

"Eggman!" Knuckles said, surprised.

"Heh heh heh! Long time no see, knucklehead." Eggman greeted. "Oh, and if it isn't your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Knuckles declined.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Shade declined at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed a bit. But Eggman saw this.

"Oh ho! So she IS." Eggman said. "Well, the reason I'm here is because I need that emerald of yours for something."

"Why am I not surprised?" Knuckles asked. "If you're about to hatch a plan, it usually includes the seven Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emerald."

"Yes. I need your precious emerald for my new battle robot. It needs a large power source, and your Master Emerald fits the bill perfectly." Eggman told him. "Now hand it over!"

"Never!" Knuckles declined. "You'll have to beat me first!"

"That can be arranged." Eggman said.

"Shade, let me handle this." Knuckles told Shade.

"But I can help…" Shade tried to say, but Knuckles cut her off.

"I've faced him alone before." Knuckles told her. "I can take him again."

"Well, let's see if you can take THIS!"

Eggman then pushed a button on his Eggmobile, and a large red robot emerged from the sky. Apparently it had been hovering in the air alongside Eggman. The robot had large claws, a turret on its torso, and boosters on its legs for added mobility. The head also had eyes that could fire lasers. Eggman piloted the Eggmobile to the robot and landed it in the cockpit, which closed, giving the doctor control of the robot.

"Now, if you think you can beat me, then come on!" Eggman challenged.

Knuckles didn't waste any time. He ran at the robot, bringing his right fist back for a powerful punch. He let loose with the punch, but it hit the robot and bounced back. Knuckles couldn't believe it. His attack didn't work.

"No! But how?" Knuckles asked.

"Gah ha ha ha!" Eggman laughed. "It's simple. This robot's armor is made of the toughest metals in the world. Nothing can dent, penetrate, or so much as scratch it!"

"Everything has a weakness, Eggman!" Knuckles said. "All I have to do is find it, and it's over."

Knuckles charged at the robot again, determined to find its weakness and destroy it. He dodged a punch, then another, and reached the robot. The determined echidna attacked one of the legs, only to discover that the legs were also protected by the armor. He jumped onto the robot and punched one of the arms. It was no use. The whole robot seemed to be protected by the armor. If he couldn't get past it, there was no hope.

The robot went on the attack, seeing that Knuckles couldn't do anything. It grabbed Knuckles with one claw while the other punched him. The arm that had grabbed Knuckles then threw him onto the ground. It then raised a leg and proceeded to crush Knuckles underfoot. The leg came down, but Knuckles held his hands out in front of him and held it back. His strength allowed him to push the leg out of the way and break free, and the push had the added effect of knocking the robot over.

"Ha! Take that, Eggman!" Knuckles taunted.

"You knucklehead! I'm just getting started." Eggman retaliated.

The robot then got up and jumped into the air. Knuckles just looked at it. What was the doctor thinking? He reared back a punch, aimed it at the robot, and as it came down, Knuckles let loose. The force of the punch knocked the robot back into the air. But Eggman knew that he would be knocked back into the air. Why did he…? It was then that Knuckles realized that the trajectory had launched the robot backwards…right towards Shade.

"No! Shade!" Knuckles called.

Shade covered her eyes and awaited the impact. She waited for a few seconds, but nothing came at her. She opened her eyes to see that Knuckles had stepped in front and knocked the robot away.

"Shade, are you okay?" Knuckles asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Shade replied. "Thanks for saving me."

Knuckles just smiled before turning back to the robot. He was pissed off.

"Okay, you made a good move by positioning yourself so you would fly toward Shade." Knuckles admitted. "But now, it's over."

Knuckles then raised his hand in the air.

"THUNDER ARROW!" Knuckles called.

Knuckles called down a thunderbolt from the sky, which hit the robot and paralyzed it. Knuckles then followed up by digging underground, then popping out, knocking the robot into the air. He then jumped into the air, got above the robot, then covered himself in fire as he spiraled toward the robot.

"FLAME DRILL!" Knuckles called.

Knuckles, covered in fire, drilled right to the robot, and the force of the impact knocked the robot to the ground. Knuckles landed, only to find that his attacks had done little damage.

"Gah ha ha ha!" Eggman laughed. "You fool! It'll take at least two of you to defeat me, and there's only one of you!"

Knuckles wouldn't believe a word of that as he continued his attack. Meanwhile, Shade had heard the whole thing. Apparently Eggman forgot that she was there. She had to help Knuckles, even if he didn't like it. She formed a purple blade of energy in her hand and charged toward the robot.

"LEECH BLADE!" Shade called.

Shade leapt to the robot and slashed down using her Leech Blade. The attack seemed to do nothing.

"You fool! You cannot hope to harm this robot with such puny attacks!" Eggman taunted. Shade just smiled.

"Who said I was trying to damage it?" Shade asked. Eggman then felt the robot's armor levels drop.

"What? What have you done?" Eggman asked.

"Simple. I used my Leech Blade to sap your robot's power. Now it's weaker." Shade explained.

Now Eggman was furious. He had been outsmarted, and by an echidna of all creatures. Knuckles, off to the side, just smirked.

"Way to go, Shade!" Knuckles called.

"Want to finish this?" Shade asked.

"Only if you'll help." Knuckles replied. Shade just smiled as she stepped up beside Knuckles and produced an explosive smoke bomb.

"ECHIDNA RUSH!" Knuckles and Shade called out together.

Shade tossed the bomb, which exploded and cracked the weakened armor. Knuckles and Shade then jumped toward the robot and did an uppercut at the same time. The force of the attack destroyed the robot and sent the Eggmobile flying.

"I'LL BE BACK! JUST YOU WAIT!" Eggman said as he disappeared.

Knuckles had to hand it to Shade. She had helped him defeat a robot that seemed to be impenetrable. "Shade, I just want to say thanks. I thought I would lose for a minute there."

"It was no problem." Shade said while blushing. She moved closer to Knuckles. "You fought well, though. I'm glad to know you."

Knuckles and Shade just smiled at each other. Knuckles pulled Shade closer to him until he kissed her. He thought that this couldn't be possible, but at the moment, he didn't care. He didn't want to let go. But after a minute, he had to part, because they were both out of breath. Knuckles immediately pulled away and blushed a bit.

"Uh, sorry, Shade." Knuckles apologized. "I…I don't know what happened. I just got carried away."

"It's okay, Knuckles." Shade said. "I love you."

Knuckles just smiled. Now he knew it was possible. They loved each other. Knuckles quickly got his mind straight as he returned to his duty. "I've got to continue protecting the Master Emerald."

"I'll help." Shade offered. "After all, you're no longer the last echidna."

"I guess you're right." Knuckles said as Shade sat down beside him. "I…I love you."

"I love you too, Knuckles." Shade said, smiling.

**End of Story.**

* * *

Well, that's about it for this one. I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot. I know it was shorter than some of the others, but I think it was still good.

Read and Review.


End file.
